1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the operating systems used to control motion simulators and the methods used to program the movements of a motion simulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motion simulators are used in many applications to both train and entertain people. In both training based simulators and entertainment based simulators, motion mechanisms are used to physically move the person in the simulator in a variety of different directions. The primary difference between training simulators and entertainment simulators is typically the control systems used to operate the simulator. In training simulators, such as flight simulators, the controls for operating the simulator are mostly occupant controlled. As a result, the motion of the simulator depends directly from the operation of the controls within the simulator by the simulator occupant. Such prior art simulator systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,011 to Feuer et al., entitled FLIGHT SIMULATOR and U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,011 to Pancoe, entitled MOTION SYSTEM FOR A FLIGHT SIMULATOR.
Entertainment based motion simulators typically assume that the occupant of the simulator is unskilled. As such, entertainment based motion simulators differ from training based simulators in that they often do not provide the simulator occupant with any operational controls. Entertainment based motion simulators are often configured to simulate traditional amusement park rides, such as roller coasters and the like, that do not have occupant controls. In such simulators, the occupant is merely a rider who receives amusement from the ride. As a result, in such simulators the occupant experiences a sequence of movements that are pre-programmed into the motion simulator. Each time a rider enters the motion simulator, the rider experiences the exact same ride. Such entertainment based motion simulators are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,238 to Baxter et al., entitled AMUSEMENT PARK ATTRACTION; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,990 to Anderson et al, entitled RIDE VEHICLE CONTROL SYSTEM.
It is well known in the art that in a motion simulator there are three separate systems that must be coordinated in order to properly simulate movement. These systems include the visual imagery system, the audio sound system and the physical motion system. If any one of these three systems is not synchronized with the other two, then the realism of the simulation is compromised. Entertainment based motion simulators tend to be much less sophisticated and expensive than are training based motion simulators because in entertainment based motion simulators the visual images, audio sounds and physical motions are exactly the same in every simulation. Since the simulated ride remains constant, the visual images, audio sounds and physical movements are easily stored and retrieved by the control system of the motion simulator. However, in order to change the simulated ride, new imagery must be obtained, a new audio track must be recorded and the motion simulator must be reprogrammed with new movements. As a result, if an amusement provider wants to make a change in a set simulated ride, there is a significant amount of labor and cost involved in the process.
Training based motion simulators do not have one set visual system, audio system or motion sequence. As a result, no two simulations need to be the same. This however, requires a highly sophisticated operational control system so that the changing visuals audio and motions systems can be kept coordinated. The sophisticated operational control system is expensive, as is the upkeep to the associated equipment.
Simulated rides are becoming more popular forms of entertainment. Owners of simulated rides recognize the benefit of simulated rides in that they are far less expensive than building real rides and they are safer than real rides. A problem with all amusement rides is that of rider familiarity. After a person rides a ride, that ride becomes familiar. As such, there is less of a reason for that person to ride that ride again for the second or third time. Furthermore, as a ride is repeatedly rode upon, the excitement and sense of anticipation provided by the ride is diminished. Eventually, the sense of thrill is lost and there is no incentive for a person to ride that ride or even return to the location that provides that ride.
A need therefore exists in the art for a simulated ride that can be inexpensively manufactured that would enable the simulated ride to be varied every time a person rides the ride. In such a ride, the sense of thrill and anticipation provided by the ride is never lost and a rider is provided with an incentive to ride the ride over and over.
A need also exists for a simulated ride that enables the occupant to selectively alter the ride prior to its start, without requiring a complex, expensive operating system to provide the coordinated visual, audio and movement sequences needed to produce the simulation.
These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.